Life Change
by AwkwardGirlKacii
Summary: Jessica just transfered and alot has gone on.New friends? Check.New love? Check. Dad a Kaiju? YEAH! New love turns out to be your brother? Thats a huge problem. Couples: Duncan/Jessica *OC* Kenny/Isabel
1. What!

**_Me: I decided to write a friendly love story with me, Jessica, of course. Couples: Duncan/Jessica, Isabel/Kenny, Jenna/Troy. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my character Jessica._**

**_**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**_**

**_Jessica's P.O.V_**

I walked toward the school. "Just act cool." I said to myself as I walked towards the princable's office. "Oh you must be Jessica Bell." The secertary said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll show you to your class." She said as she got up from her desk. "OK your class right now is science." She said as we stopped infront of a door. She opened the door and we walked inside.

"Oh, hello. You are?" "Jessica." I said so only she could hear me. "Class this is our new student Jessica." She said to the class. I felt like I was about to die. "You can sit next to Isabel."

She told me as I went to my seat. "Hi." Isabel greeted me. "Hi. As you probaly know i'm Jessica." We shook hands. This is Duncan and Kenny."

She told me as we turned around to the two guys behind us. "Hey." They both said. I waved. I'm really not a fan of meeting people. "What class do you have next?" Isabel asked me.

"Spanish." "Cool, me too." She told me. "Hey, do you want to sit with us in lunch?" "Sure. Thanks." The bell rang and we went to our next class.

"Do you know how to speak spanish?" Isabel asked me. "Yeah. I'm half pruto rican." I said. "OK, then what is this?" She pointed to a sentence on the paper.

"_¿Te gusta Duncan? _Means 'Do you like Duncan..." I said as I trailed off. I started blushing and Isabel started to smile. "Well.." I said as I played with a loose strand of my hair.

"Yeah I do." I finally said. "I knew it!" Isabel said. The whole class looked over at us. I hid my face in a book and Isabel did the same. "We'll talk later in lunch." She wispered to me.

***Lunch***

"Hey girls." Kenny said to us. "Hey." We both said after we got our lunch. "So do you have a cell phone?" Isabel asked me. "Yeah." I said as I gave it to her.

She typed something then passed it to Kenny, then Duncan. "Are we going to play pass the phone agian?" I asked. "We put our phone numbers in your phone." Duncan told me.

My phone vibrated and I looked at the text. It was from duncan and it said 'Hi. :)'. I laughed at the text. "Be right back. I'm going to get a fork." I told them.

When I got my fork I heard someone. "Hey new girl!" I looked over to a table of jocks. I walked to our table. "What happened there?" Kenny asked me. "I don't know." I told him.

I started to eat my food. "Duck and cover, Troy is coming." Isabel told Duncan. I turned my head and saw the same jock, who was calling me, come towards us. "Hey new girl."

He said to me. "Leave her alone." I heard Duncan say. Of course he ignored him. "So do you want to go out some time?" I started to get mad. "No. Now leave me alone.

"I told him as I turned away from him. "Hey listen girlie!" He said as he faced me agian. I started to breath heavly. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. ***A/N here's a twist!* **

Fire came out of my mouth and I covered it. I felt ,like, a million eyes on me. I got up and ran. I made it outside my locker. I slid down on my locker and cried.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Duncan,Isabell and Kenny. "You must think i'm weird." I said as my voice cracked.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Your not weird." I told her. "How do you know?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. "Because, I have the same thing. I'm half Kaiju." I told her. "Really?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yeah. His dad is Belloc." Isabel told her. "Wow." She said. the ground started shaking and we heard screams. "Dude! What's that?" Kenny asked as we ran outside.

My 'dad' was ripping the town apart. I guess he saw us and started to walk towards us. "Jessica?" He asked in his deep voice. "How do you know her name?" I asked.

"Duncan, she is your sister." "WHAT?" We all said. "What? I mean we can't be related." Jessica said. "You are his sister. Follow me." Belloc said as we hopped on his hand.

"You two were seperated at birth." Belloc said to us. "I don't even know how that is possable but never mind." I said. "Well-" He started. We all covered our ears and started yelling.

When we were sure he was not saying anything we stopped. Before I knew it we were in the desert. He stopped near a small river and started to blow fire.

We sheilded our eyes and when the fire was gone the ground started to crack and the cave started to open. "Here agian?" I said as Jessica grabbed my arm.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. Jessica noticed what she was doing and puller her hand away. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You stay here. The ground is so hot that it will burn the rubber off your shoes." Belloc said as he sat Isabel and Kenny on a ledge. "This is how you two got seperated." He told Me and Jess.

**_**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**_**

**_**_Me: WOW alot of twists. LOL love gone wrong. PLZ review!_**_**

**_**_\/_**_**


	2. She's your sister

**_Me: Here is the next chapter! I added some stuff from tangled like rapunzels magic hair! Enjoy!_**

**_Disowner: I own nothing Except for Jessica. I own her._**

**_**_**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**_**_**

**_Jessica's P.O.V_**

"After you two were born the nurse only brought Duncan to us. Your mother asked about Jessica but they said there was no other baby." He said as we walked to the lava pit.

"We were devestated because they couldn't find you so we just moved on." "So my parents are just fake people?" I asked as I felt hurt. "Yes." "SO what are you going to do?" Duncan asked.

"I will test her just as I tested you, Duncan." He said. "What is he going to do?" I asked Duncan. Before he could answer me I felt myself falling.

I turned around and saw the lava getting closer. I closed my eyes and felt the lava around my body. Just then there was a rumbling sound and I shot up from the lava.

I landed on the ledge where Belloc had knocked me off. I looked at myself. I thill had my shirt and pants but they were burned. I had a crystal thing in my chest.

It started to lught up as fire shot out of my mouth and burned the roof of the cave. I started to get dizzy then everything went black.

**_Duncan's P.O.V_**

"Well, she really is your sister." Belloc said to me as I picked Jessica up bridal style. "You should bring her to your house. Your mother will know who she is."

He said as we walked back to the ledge Kenny and Isabel were on. They hopped back on my dad's hand and we walked out of the cave.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Kenny asked. "I'm taking her to my house." I told him as Jessica stirred. She buried her head into my chest.

"She really likes you." Isabel said to me. "Really?" I asked her. "Yeah. She fell for you today. I asked her in spanish." She told me. We dropped Kenny and Isabel off.

When we got to my house I picked Jessica up and hopped off of my dad's hand. "Hopefully you and Margret can get her new clothes and stuff." Belloc said in his deep voice. "OK."

I said as I entered my house. "Hey Duncan." My mom said. She saw Jessica. She gasped and walked over to me. "Is this Jessica?" SHe asked. "Yeah mom." I said. She started to tear up.

I layed her in my bed. "She just transfered here. We saw her in school and she is a half kaiju too." I told her as we left my room.

**_Jessica's P.O.V_**

I heard some talking but I couldn't realize the voices. I saw a bright white room. I looked around and saw a woman and a man. The woman was crying and the man looked angry.

"What happened to my doughter?" He asked. "I'm sorry sir but there was no other child. There was just a boy." The nurse said. Then another couple showed up in a different room.

"Is this child ok?" The man asked. He was holding a baby girl with brown hair like mine. "Yes she will be perfect." The woman said as she got up from the bed.

She was dressed in regular clothes. They took a paper from the baby cart and ran with the baby girl in their arms. A blue room had a little 5 year old girl.

"Mommy? Why do I have brown hair but you and daddy have black hair?" She asked while touching her long brown hair. "Because your..grandma has brown hair so you get it from her."

The mother said as she took a brush. "Now can you sing with your beautyful voice while mommy bruushes your hair?" The woman asked as she sat down on a chair. "Yes mommy."

The girl said before she started to sing.

**_Flower gleam and glow_**

**_Let your power shine_**

**_Make the clock reverse_**

**_Bring back what once was mine_**

**_What once was mine._**

Her brown hair started to glow and the mother started to get younger. "That was beautyful." The woman said as she put the brush away. Everything went black.

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine. I got up from the bed. When I looked round I saw duncan sleeping on a chair. "Duncan?" I said as I walked over to him. "Duncan."

I said as I shook him awake. "Wha-?" He said as he woke up. "Jessica! Your awake." He said as he lead me to the living room. "Mom. This is-" "I know who she is." The woman said.

She walked up to me. I realized who she was. "Mom?" I asked her. She knodded and I started to cry. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "I missed you so much." She said.

I broke away from the hug and wipe my eyes. "You grew up so much." She said to me. I sat down and Duncan sat next to me.

"What am I going to do?" I mean I can't go back knowing at they are not my real parents." "Me and my mom were talking and she decided that you can stay with us." Duncan told me.

I smiled and hugged Duncan. "Thanks DUncan!" I said while I huged him. He hugged me back. "Wait what are we going to do with the other people?" I asked.

I started to hum the song that made my hair glow. I forgot to tell them about that. "Woah." Duncan said as my hair stopped glowing.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you Duncan but while I was pregnet with you and Jessica I got really sick. Your father knew of a flower that could heal." She said as she looked at me.

"When he brought it back the doctors made it into a potion and I had drank it. After I had gave birth to you two I guess the flower's power went to you, Jessica."

She said as I touched my hair. "Ok time for bed. Jessica you can brrow some of Duncans clothes to sleep in." She said to me.

**_Duncan's P.O.V_**

"Come on Jessica." I said as she followed me to my room. I looked in one of my draws. A t-shirt good. "Here." I said as I handed her a T-shirt. "Thanks."

She said as she left my room to change. I closed the door and put on some shorts and took off my shirt. I heard a knock on my room door. I opened the door and Jessica was there.

She looked to hot with my t-shirt. "Well?" She asked me. "Oh, um you can sleep in the extra bed in my room." I told her as I moved to the side so she could get in. She sat on the bed.

"Well, ngiht Duncan." She said as she yawned and pulled the covers over her. "Night." I said as I turned off the light and went to sleep.

***Ten minuets later***

I felt someeone shaking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Jessica sitting on my bed. She had tears in her eyes. Some tears were even rolling down her cheeks. "Jessica?" I aksed.

"What happened?" I asked her. She sniffed and started to talk. "I had a bad dream. I can't go back to sleep." She said as her voice cracked.

"Can I sleep with you just this once please?" She asked. "Sure." I said as I scooted over so she could lay down. I put my arm around her and she used my chest as a pillow.

"What was your dream about?" I asked her as she played with my hand. "It was about my fake parents. They found me and they took me away." She said as she took a deep breath.

"I called for you to save me but I guess the brain washed you so you thought I was just some girl." "I would never think you are just some girl." I told her.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall tommrow?" "Ice cream included?" She asked me while raising her eyebrow. I cuckled. "Yes." I waited for her to answer me. I looked at her face.

She was already asleep. I smiled and went to sleep.

**_**_**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**_**_**

**_Me: Awwwwwwwwww! how sweet. Very nice ending. Leave a Review because I think i'm going to start the romance in the next chapter. Thanks! Review!_**


	3. Shopping Day

**_Me: Whoohoo next chapter! ROMANCE STARTS NOW!_**

**_**_**_**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**_**_**_**

**_Jessica's P.O.V_**

I woke up to the sound of a heart beat in my ear. I woke up and saw Duncan asleep. I kissed his cheek and smiled when he woke up. "Hey sleepy head." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Hey." He said as he kissed my forehead. "I bet I could beat you to the bathroom." I said as I got up. "Deal." "On your mark, get set, Go!" I said as we ran off. I made it first.

I shut the door and he started banging on the door. "I beat you fair and square." I said as I turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and got in.

I got out and wrapped a towel around myfelf. I opened the door and walked to Duncan's room to get my clothes. I walked through the door and saw Duncan sitting on his bed.

He looked up and blushed. I blushed too. "Uh, I'm here to get my clothes." I said as I grabbed my clothes. I walked back to the bathroom and put my clothes back on.

I went back to Duncan's room. "Duncan the bathroom is all yours." I said as I patted his head." He smiled and walked out of the room.

I put a few strand peices of my hair behind my ear and put my bang on the side of my face. I started to do random things. I got bored so I started to pratice my karate.

I kicked the air after I thrusted my fist to the side of my body. "Ha!" I yelled as I thrusted my fist agian. I turned around and lifted my foot to kick and I saw Duncan behind me.

I gasped and put my foot down. "Sorry." I said as my face got hot. "I didn't know you know karate. Duncan said to me. "Yeah..." I said as my voice trailed off. I looked at his chest.

_Jessica Ann Bell snap out of it! He is your Brother! _I yelled at myself. "Well we need to hurry up if we are going to make it to Isabel's house." He said as he slipped on a shirt.

"OK." I said as I sat cross-legged on his bed. "Jess." He said to me. "Yeah?" I asked. I realized what he ment. "Oh!" I said as I walked out of the room while shutting the door.

"Oh, my shoes!" I said to myself. I knocked on the door."Duncan I need my shoes!" I said to the door as I opened it. I covered my eyes as I walked to get my shoes.

"Jess!" I heard Duncan yell. "What?" I said as I removed my hand from my eyes. I gasped and put my hand back. "I'm sooo sorry." I said as I ran out the door. I went into the living room.

"Jessica Ann Bell!" I yelled at myself. "Clam yourself because sooner or later you'll find yourself having 'the talk' with your mom."

"Having what with your mom?" My mom said as she walked in. "Talking to myself." I said. Just then Duncan came in the room.

"Mom we're going to the mall today." Duncan said as he took out some coal. I walked over to him and took a peice of coal. "OK. Do you need any money?"

"No I'm good. How about you Jess?" Duncan asked me. "I'm fine but before we go can I stop by my house to get something?" I asked after I drank some water.

"Sure let's go." He told me as we walked out of the front door. "What do you need to get?" Duncan asked me while we were walking. "My emergency money." I said simply.

"Nothing else?" He asked. "No I'm going to get new clothes and stuff while we are at the mall." I said as we made it to my house. "Wait here." I said after I kissed his cheek.

I Jumped in the window to my room. When I made it into my room I went to my diary. When I opened it I took out a blue wallet.

"Bye room I'll miss you." I wipsered as I jumped back out the window. "Got everything?" Duncan asked me. "Yeah." I said as we started to walk agian.

"How much money did you save up?" He asked me. "About four hundred dollars I guess." "Four hundred?" "Yeah. I save alot." I told him.

**_Isabel's P.O.V_**

I finished putting on my shoes when I heard the door bell. "I got it mom!" I yelled as I got the door. "Hey guys." I said as I walked outside and shut the door.

"Got everything?" Jess asked me. "Yeah. All we need to do is meet Kenny outside the mall." Duncan said as we started to walk to the mall. "Did you tell him yet?" I wispered in Jess's ear.

She mouthed 'no'. Before I could say anything else we made it to the mall. "There's Kenny." I said as we walked toward him. "Hey Kenny." Jess said. He lifted his head.

"Hey guys." He said as he got up from the bench. We walked in the mall. "Where do you want to go to first?" Duncan asked Jess. "Let's see." She said as she looked around.

Her face lit up as she grabbed Duncan's hand and dragged him to aeropostale. She was running so fast we had to run just to keep her in sight.

I guess she made it in the store because she was no where in sight. I looked over to some clothes racks and I saw her looking at shirts. "Jess why did you run so fast?" I asked.

"I was? I really didn't notice." She said as she handed some shirts to Duncan. "Isabel, wanna help me pick out some clothes?" She asked me as she moved to some more shirts.

"Sure." I said as I went to another rack with shorts. I looked over to Duncan and saw the he was piled with clothes.

"Jess, I think you should try on your clothes." I said as she took some clothes from Duncan. "OK. Lets go." She started to walk to a dressing room. We waited a few minuets.

When she came out she was wearing a Dark Wash Core Bootcut Jeans, a Painted Petal Graphic T, Paisley Print Flip-Flops and a Shimmer Lucky Necklace. "Wow." That was all I could say.

"You like it? I saw it and tought it was cute." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked over to Duncan and Kenny. "Anything to say?" She asked them.

"Uh.." Duncan said. "It's offical. I'm buying it." Jess said as she went back in the changing room. "Isabel!" She said. "Yeah?" "Can you get these clothes?"

She said as she handed me some clothes. I took them and put them in the extra chair. "Um, I might not get this."

Jess said as she came out wearing a Medium Blue Destroyed Wash Denim Skirt, a Aéropostale Varsity Team Graphic T, Braided T-Strap Sandals and a Multi-Chain Heart Necklace.

"Jess, you look great!" I told her. She started to mess with the skirt. "I'm not used to wearing skirts." SHe said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look, Hot!" Duncan blurted out. Jess blushed and went back to the changing room. Duncan smacked himself on his forehead. "Why did I just say that." He asked himself.

I looked at Kenny and he had his head covered with his hoody. "What's up with you?" I asked him. "I don't like shopping that much." He said. Jess came out with her regular clothes.

"I decided to get all of the clothes." She said as she got the clothes. "OK." Duncan said as he helped her get the rest of the clothes.

"Jess, how much modey do you have anyways?" I asked her as we walked out of the changing rooms. "About four hundred dollars I guess." She said. "Four hundred?" Me and Kenny said.

"Thats what I said." Duncan said as we made our way to the cash register. The woman at the cash register scanned the clothes. "That will be $134.96 cents." She said.

Jess got out a light blue wallet. "Here you go." She said as she handed the woman the money. Jess grabbed her bags and they left the store. "Where to now?" Kenny asked.

"Wanna head to Game Stop?" I asked. "You guys can go I need to go get some things." Jess said. "Want me to come with you?" Duncan asked.

"Um, you really can't. It won't be good." She said. "I could go with you." I offered. "Sure." We started to walk off. "We'll meet you guys at Games Stop." Jess said while walking backward.

When she turned around she bumped into some guy. "I'm so sorry!" Jess said. "It's ok. It was just an accendent." The guy said as he started to walk off.

**_Kenny's P.O.V_**

I looked at Duncan after that guy walked off. He had smoke coming out of his mouth but the way the guy was looking at Jess.. "Dude, calm down." I said to him.

He calmed down and we started to walk into Game Stop. "Cool." I said as we walked over the the 3Ds. Before I could even touch it we heard some yelling.

Duncan and I started to run to where it was coming from. I saw a woman yelling at Jess. "Hey! It wasn't her fault!" Isabel yelled. There was a whole pile of clothes on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." Jess said. Duncan got mad and ran over to them. "What happened?" I asked Isabel. "Jess slipped on something and knocked over the rack." She said.

"I really didn't mean it." Jess said. "I'm so clumsy." I was surprised she said that. Jessica didn't look like the type of person who would put herself down like that.

Duncan started to yell at the worker. The manager came out and Duncan told her what happened. She fired the worker and Gave Jess a discount on the clothes.

"I don't know what happened." Jess said as we walked out of the store. "I slipped and then the clothes fell." Jess said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Aw, Jess. It wasn't your fault." Isabel said as she hugged Jess. "Let's get something to eat." Duncan said as we made our way to the food court.

"I'm getting chinese food." Jess said. "Me too." Isabel said as they made their way to the chinese resturant. "You know Jess really likes you right?" I told Duncan.

"I know I just don't know how to ask her out." He said as we went to the pizza place. "How can I help you?" The guy at the register said.

"Can I have a pepperoni pizza and a large coke?" Duncan said. "That comes up to $20.06 cents." Duncan gave him the money. "How about you?" He asked me.

"A cheese pizza and a meduim pepsi." I told him. After we got our food the girls were sitting at a booth. We walked over to them. I sat next to Isabel and Duncan sat next to Jessica.

"Duncan, don't forget you said ice cream is included." Jess said as she punched his arm. "I won't." He said as he took a bite out of his pizza. Just then we heard someone's phone ring.

"Mine." Jess said as she took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Jess said. "Leave me alone." Jessica said as she hung up. "Who was that?" I asked with food in my mouth.

"No one special." Jess said as she Finished her chinese food. "OK. Anywhere else you need to go?" Isabel asked. "I have everything I need. Wanna Just walk around?" Jess asked.

"Sure." I simply stated. "Oh, I really wanted to go to the pet store." Jess said as we threw our food away. "OK. Plus it's right next to the shoe store." Isabel said while we started walking.

We looked around to see if we found the pet shop. Suddenly Jessica gasped. "Look!" She said as she ran to a window. "That puppy is so cute." She said while pointing to a puppy.

She went into the store. "Um, excuse me." Jess said to one of the workers. "Yes?" The woman said. "What kind of puppy is she?" "She is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel." The worker said.

"She's so cute." Jess said. "You know we allow people to play with the puppies. You can play with her." The worker said as she took the puppy out of the cage. "OK." Jess said.

"Yo guys don't have to wait. I'll meet you somewhere. How about that shoe store?" Jess asked. "OK. Me and Isabel are going to the shoe store." I said as I grabbed Isabel's hand.

"Duncan are you coming?" Isabel asked with a smile on her face. "No, I'll stay here with Jess." He said. "OK." I said as Isabel and I left.

**_Duncan's P.O.V_**

We went to a small room where Jessica could play with the puppy. "Ducan, do you think our mom will let me get her?" Jess asked as she took the puppy in her lap.

"I think. I forgot to ask but when is your birthday?" I asked her. "The 13 of June." She said while petting the puppy. "The day after mine." I said. "Yeah. Come here for a second." Jess said.

I sat on the floor next to her. "What is it?" "What if I told you that I have a surprise already for your birthday?" She told me while watching the puppy lay in her lap. "I would be surprised."

I told her. "OK." She said whith a smile on her face. The worker came back. "So are you getting her?" "NOt yet. Jessica said as she gave the puppy back.

After Jessica left to go and wash her hands I made sure she was really gone. "Can you save the puppy until June 13th?" I asked. "Yes we can. If you want to buy her it will be $45.78 cents."

The worker said. I took out my money. "Here you go." I said as I gave it to her. "OK and you will have to pick her up any time on the 12th." She said as she handed me my change.

"OK." I said. Then Jessica came out of the bathroom. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said as she grabbed my hand. "Thank you for everything." Jessica said to the worker.

"Your welcome." The worker said as we left. We got to she shoe store. "I really need some sneakers." Jess said as she let go of my hand. Just as she turned her head she gasped. "What?"

I asked as I walked over to her. I turned my head to where she was looking. I saw Kenny and Isabel kissing. "OK. We should leave them alone."

Jessica said as she pushed me to the sneakers. "Oh look at these." She said as she picked up red and gold Nikes. "Cool. Do you like them?" I asked. "Yeah." She said.

She picked up a box with the same shoes. "These are a size seven." She said as she took off one of her shoes and put on one of the Nikes.

"I love them." She said as she looked at them in the mirror. She took it off and put it back in the box. "OK. I'm getting these." She said as she put back on her regular shoe.

She also picked out some white Nikes, black high heels and 4 pairs of flip flops. "Ready?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said as I took the sneakers and she grabbed the flip flops.

"OK your total will be $30.98" The cashier said. "Jessica handed her the money and grabbed the bag. "Let's go get Kenny and Isabel." I said.

We walked over to the exit where they were standing. "Dude, where were you guys?" Kenny asked us. "We were in here while you guys were sucking each other's face off!" Jessica stated.

"So you didn't tell her?" Kenny wispered to me. "No." I said. "OK. I think that's all of the stuff I need. I even got three pairs of pajamas." Jess said, completely proud of herself.

"Yeah but you forgot about bed sheets." I told her. She gasped. "Thanks for reminding me." Jess said as she kissed my cheek. We walked to J.C Penny.

We made it to the bed part of the store and Jessica got a _Seventeen _Bed spread. "OK. Now i'm done. Sorry that you guys didn't get to do what you wanted." Jess said.

"It's OK we didn't need to get anything anyways." Isabel told her. "OK. We should be getting home." I told them while looking at my phone. It was 4:07.

"Yeah we should really be going." Kenny said. We walked outside the mall. "See you guys tommrow." Kenny said before walking away. "Bye Kenny." We said.

We started to walk to Isabel's house. "Bye Isabel." Jessica said as she hugged her. "Bye guys." Isabel said as she went inside her house.

"Thanks for taking me shopping." Jessica said to me. "No problem." I told her. We made it just in time for dinner. "Wow." Our mom said as she saw the bags Jessica had.

"Don't worry it's not alot. All I got was some clothes, shoes and a bed spread." Jess said as we went to our room. She layed her clothes on her bed. "Why is there a dresser in here?"

I said. "Oh, I whent out and got Jessica a dresser for her clothes." Our mom said. "OK." Jessica said. She took out the clothes from the bag and put them in the dresser.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while." Our mom said. "OK." I said. "I'm going to go change." Jessica told me as she took some pajamas and left the room.

I shut the door and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. When Jess came back she had her hair in a pony-tail. She walked over to me and sat on my bed. "Ready for your birthday?"

She asked me. "Yeah so far." I told her. Then I kissed her.

**_**_**_**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**_**_**_**

_**Me: Cliff hanger! *holds up pickture of cat that says 'Hang in there baby!'* LOL review!**_


End file.
